


Close Waters Combat

by ShadeOps21



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: FYR6 Summer Prompts, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOps21/pseuds/ShadeOps21
Summary: A heatwave in the UK allows the unit to practise with some unorthodox equipment...





	Close Waters Combat

Ash crept around the hallways of Hereford’s shoot house with light footsteps, weapon held tight in her grip. She couldn’t rely on the rest of her team to cover her; they’d already been taken down by the rival team, leaving her outmatch three to one.

(Mozzie and Rook had taken each other out in a not-so-friendly fire incident within the first few moments of this particular evolution, the reason still a tightly kept secret between the two.)

A creak of a floorboard in the room ahead of her made Ash pause, and she crouched down low as she closed the distance to the doorway. Another creak, then a pause, followed by another one, and Ash sprung from her spot to rush into the room. Weapon raised and squared up on target, Ash pulled the trigger.

Caveira sputtered and coughed as she wiped the residual spray of water away from her face, droplets falling and landing on the tank top she was wearing along with a pair of bike shorts, a bikini underneath. Ash was similarly attired, sans the tank top. Caveira stood up and fixed Ash a glare, the Israeli responding by simply smiling innocently at the Brazilian. “You got lucky this time, Cohen.”

“You just weren’t quiet enough this ti-IIIIIIMMEE!” Ash’s voice trailed into a squeal of shock as a focused jet of  _ ice cold _ water made contact in the small of her exposed back, making her jump forward a good foot and a half. Caveira smirked in amusement as she folded her arms. In the doorway, Thermite cut the water stream from his own blaster and lifted it up to rest against his shoulder, laughing as he did. He was shirtless, a pair of digital camouflage printed board shorts tied on securely around his waist.

“Thought that might’ve cooled down that red head of yours, ‘Liza,” Thermite smirked, thoroughly enjoying the  _ murderous _ expression that Ash was fixing him with.

“What the hell do you have in that thing? Liquid nitrogen?” Ash glared, resisting the urge to shove her blaster up where the sun didn’t shine.

“Nah, just some ammo I had prepared earlier today; ice and salt water, it freezes at a lower temperature than regular water,” Thermite explained smugly, “What? Did you forget that I have a degree in chemistry? Freezing point is like chemistry 101.”

Ash rolled her eyes and stepped back towards him, stopping as she came up to his side. “I’ll get you back for this.”

“Looking forward to it.”

* * *

Thermite grinned as he caught sight of Ash through the hallway, and he ran up to close the distance in order to get her within range of his super soaker. His heavy steps gave him away, and Ash spun around to face him.

Surprisingly though, Ash didn’t react and instead simply threw her hands up in surrender. Thermite came to a halt just past the doorway to the open space where Ash stood, eyes flicking around and looking for a potential trap. “That’s it? You’re gon’ give up here?”

“I  _ did _ say I’d get you back for earlier, didn’t I?” Ash shot back with a sickly sweet smile, too innocent for his liking. “Go!”

Thermite couldn’t react fast enough as both Valkyrie and Twitch overturned a large cooler full of supercooled water upon the Texan from above, having hidden up on the ledge above the doorway. The icy cold saltwater that was Thermite’s own secondary ammo source drenched the man from head to toe, sending chills straight to the bone. In front of him, Ash started cackling madly as her plan for revenge came to fruition.

The downpour only lasted for a scant few seconds, but in Ash’s eyes it was totally worth it. She stepped up to her man, who looked like he’d just climbed out of the Arctic ocean, and smiled. “That enough to cool off that hot head of yours?”

Thermite rolled his eyes and smiled back, “Yeah, just a little.”


End file.
